


wait until they fight

by marechiar



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marechiar/pseuds/marechiar
Summary: Loosely based on a tumblr post I saw a few days ago:Ava: My friends are going out of town this weekend and wanted to know if we could take care of their child.Sara: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, that’s a big responsibility. What do we know about children?Ray: Z and I are about to take off. Have you seen my backpack?Sara: [Hands Ray his backpack] I swear you’d lose your head if it wasn’t screwed on. [To Ava] I don’t know the first thing about taking care of a child. [To Zari] Where is your jacket? It’s very cold outside.Zari: Forgot.Sara: Here, take mine. [To Ava] Kids are a lot of work.





	wait until they fight

Ava couldn't believe Mick managed to burn the oven for the second time in one week. She rolled over in Sara's bed, Gideon's voice still tingling above their bed, the soft, red, only partially alarming light of the cabin shone above their heads. She mumbled something above the lines of "I dont know how you can keep them all on line" while Sara chucked softly. She was still wearing her white, translucent top from their latest mission in the eighties and had just fallen asleep one hour before the piercing shriek had begun ringing on the ship. First Sara had thought about alien. Then about Damian Darhk. Then about something she didn't really care about nor was interested in discovering, then about Mick. And it was the latter they heard grunting, loudly, from the kitchen, where, apparently, he had decided the oven was warming his burrito a little too slowly. In the same situation Ava didn't think she would have simply... shoot at the oven itself but Mick seemed to think it had been a great idea, and after all, Gideon had put out the fire quickly, and Mick was now calmly eating his dinner in his room.

"On a very loose leash" Sara answered, while she looked at Ava's surprised face. "I let them do what they want and they in return help me save the world" she ended it, while snuggling closer to her girlfriend's chest. Sara loved her friends, even if it sometimes they could be a little of a handful, and they loved her. It was a peaceful, friendly agreement. At least, that was what Sara thought before Zari came knocking, kind of insisting, on their door (which was theoretically hers, but everybody knew it wasn't anymore). She sighed.

"What, whoever you are?" Ava smiled

"Zari, for the record" The girl on the other side of the door answered, uncertain for a second "I just wanted to ask" she paused "can I use the jumpship to go see Pompeii before of the eruption? I've always wanted to know how good that mediterranean wine was so.." Sara rolled her eyes

"Sure Zari, why not?" She answered, while Ava looked at her bewildered "Just be sure to come back for dinner time!"

"Sara _oh my god_ I am not a child for fuck’s sake" Zari opened the door to confront Sara about this motherly instinct of hers, and she instead found herself looking at Ava, who was now looking at her with an amused smirk from Sara's bed. In her pajamas.

"Ava, _heyyyyyyy_" Sara was tried to hold back a smile "So Sara, as I was saying" she turned to her captain "I was going to accomplish that difficult mission we were talking about the other day, the one involving Roman wine and the very dangerous chemical substances we were thinking were in it? Could be problematic for, you know, romans?" she babbled "I'm always down helping past people!"

"Okay first" Sara sat straighter on the bed, "Language. We have a guest here" Ava thought about the language Sara used two hours before in that same bed, Zari looked almost sheepish "Second. Go ahead, take Amaya with you and go away before the actual eruption" Zari nodded "Are we clear? _Before_." Zari nodded again, a little dumbfounded, before excusing herself and scurrying away. The door closed itself behind her and Ava finally busted into laughter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she was almost crying "you're like their time mom, she looked like I looked the time my mom caught me trying to run from home." she almost sneezed "_I was ten_!"

"I said the leash was loose, I didn't say there wasn't any" the captain agreed, looking forward to almost an hour of rest left, if everything went right back on track. She had just touched the pillow when, like they all had a _sensor_ of some kind, Ray of all people came looking for her. He looked discombobulated and actually quite unsettled, and Ava felt a sting of pity, for a moment. Apparently Sara did too

"Ray, what happened, is everything okay?" she jumped out of bed, trying to understand if there was a real alien invasion this time or if Mick had light on fire the entire lab section of the ship.

"Woah, no, everything's okay" Ray looked uncomfortable "Everything is safe and sound"

"Okay but then" Sara looked up to him "why are you in my room and why at this time at night?" (if it really was night, Sara could never tell in that damned temporal zone)

"I'm worried about" he lowered his voice, trying not to get Ava to hear. Ava did anyway "I'm worried about Nora."

Sara murmured something, which sounded a lot to Ava's ears as "_did you have a bad dream about it or is it just a 2am epiphany?_" to which Ray didn't answer. Ava suspected the first option, but she wasn't sure. Sara just patted him on the shoulder and went to talk to him in the aisle just outside the room, then came back after ten minutes. “Everything’s sorted out. I hope he get his eight hours of sleep alright; he gets grumpy when he’s tired “

At that point Ava was pretty much convinced she was dating a mother of eight. Sara noticed her expression and chuckled

"_Wait until they fight with each other_"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! tiny tiny tiny fic i wrote through my college exams. hope u enjoyed!


End file.
